Talk:Laughter Style
Sanji's Laugh According to this Sanji's own laugh is "Wahahahaha" but so is Spandam's. This draws me to the conclusion of 'Is Wahahaha a signiture laugh' or does Sanji even have a laugh? -- 03:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC)GeneralKingRyumma :Though its the same, it sounds different, in this case you would have to describe how it sounds in the anime. --One-Winged Hawk 07:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Can I arrange this list to ABC order? Now, this list is so hard to find. If there's not someone object my opinion. I'll change this list 2 days after--RobertTheodore 02:09, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Its been done up until now as the laughs turned up I guess. One-Winged Hawk 10:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Didn't even notice this until now. I just did it myself. Drunk Samurai 09:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Fufufu outside of One Piece Here is an example of a female character outside of One Piece using this laughing style. This is the only one I can think of at the moment however I'm pretty sure there are others. As you can see from the cat lady, she is roughly in the same age group as Robin and Hancock. I'm just showing this in order to point out that this Fufufu laughing style is not a unique One Piece laughing style, but a laughing style used commonly in Anime and Manga for mature women of a certain type. Its kinda like the haughty laughs you hear from villainous women in western media only somewhat subtler. I'm just pointing this out in order to clear up any questions.Mugiwara Franky 09:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Robin's laughter Something from chapter 392: She initially jiggles with fufu but then instantly breaks out into ahahaha. Later on she copies Sauro's dereshishi from chapter 397 on. Don't know if you want this information here. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Trollface.jpg Seems Defchris is trolling this page and claiming Chapter 0 reveals Luffy's laughter style when Chapter 0 didn't even include the Straw Hats at all. SeaTerror 21:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You seem to have bad eyesight, or lack of sleep ST? Whatever it is, he changed Shiki's XD I guess this just fired back on you, SeaTerror. Better luck next time. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Luffy's new laugh? In chapter 656, right after Zoro cuts the dragon's head off, we see Luffy with a new laughter style. Should we put this in or is this a one-off?PhoenixRising101 13:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It was only for one time, so i'll say no.... I never even knew Luffy had a special Laughter Style... Is this after time skip? -.-' 12:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Necessity of Page Do we really need this page? It's not like it's a necessary list like bounties or epithet. 04:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC) This page is too awesome to delete. SeaTerror 05:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I think we should keep it. It's a better way of keeping track of which characters have unique laughs and what they are. 06:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Really? I would've thought someone could just make a workshop or something from their personal page to keep it, more or less. Well, let's see what others think. 06:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC)